


Mark and Jackson's Kinky Diary

by MasterTickleBack



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I know. I shouldn't be doing this because I have oh so many ongoing stories already, but I cannot help myself.</p>
<p>So why do I do this? You see, who doesn't love pwp?</p>
<p>I have gotten my hands on a list of kinks, and I've sorted out a handfull that I won't be writing, but the other bucketful of kinks, sure why the hell not?</p>
<p>Oh yeah, all the unfinished stories I still have that I should be writing instead. </p>
<p>This story will not be updated frequently as it is my stressreliever for the times when I cannot write on the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

“Jackson?” Mark asked as they were cuddled up in their bed. Their door was closed at there was no light coming from under the door, signaling the other members had retreated to their rooms too. He swallowed thickly as awkwardness enveloped him in a thick blanket.  
“Mark?” Jackson acknowledged his boyfriend through two months. Mark shuffled closer to Jackson and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his lips. He could feel how Jackson’s lips curled into a smile underneath his own.

“I’ve been thinking,” Mark started and rested his head on Jackson’s shirt-clad torso. “We’ve been together for two months, and as much as I like being with you, I think it’s time we move on.” Mark said slowly. Jackson’s eyes filled with hurt and Mark instantly regretted his choice of words. “I am not breaking up with you.” He assured him frantically and cupped his cheek. A sigh of relief sounded through the room.

“What then?” Jackson asked, worry giving a slight edge to his voice.

“I want to take the next step with you. I want us to have sex.” He said, wondering where the awkwardness he felt before had disappeared to.

“But I don’t know what I like.” Jackson replied after what seemed forever.

“I know a cure for that, but it requires we do have sex.” He told Jackson who looked at him expectantly. “I found this book in BamBam’s room, I highly doubt he will use it any time soon. It’s called 80 kinks to try and it is made as a diary. That way we can try and see what you like the most.” Mark told and Jackson didn’t need to think for long before he nodded.

“Let’s do it.”


	2. Parthenophilia

Jackson was mindlessly running his fingers through Mark’s hair as the red mob was spread over his chest. The older was using his arm as makeshift pillow while he was reading through the latest gossip about their group on his phone. Jackson could look at the screen over Mark’s forehead, not that he was particular interested in the gossip. Whatever that was of importance of the group they would get to know as soon as possible anyways. Instead he was thinking of how to make a move on Mark. A way he could get them to be intimate with each other. It had been almost three weeks since Mark introduced him to BamBam’s book, and they still hadn’t been more intimate than hands resting on hips as they kiss and cuddle in the bed. And being a young man in his early twenties, it was starting to bother Jackson.  
“What are you thinking about?” Mark asked and Jackson focused his eyes on his boyfriend.  
“Hmm? Nothing special. Why?” He asked confused and earned himself a pointed look.  
“You stopped stroking my hair. You can’t multi-task for the life of you, so it means you’re doing something else. Right now it seems you’re thinking.” Mark explained to Jackson and the latter’s lips formed an o.  
“I was thinking…where BamBam’s book is.” He said and looked at Mark hoping for him to pick up on his hidden agenda. All the other members were already asleep. They had an early schedule the morning after, but as per usual, Mark and Jackson sucked at going to bed early.  
“BamBam’s book?” Mark questioned and Jackson nodded as his palms turned sweaty in a bland mix of nervousness and anticipation. His boyfriend reached down under their mattress for their makeshift bed and pulled out the book and handed it to him. Jackson opened the book, and he couldn’t help the rush of relief that washed over him as the spine popped open with the sound of being brand new. At least BamBam was still a virgin - maybe.  
“What does it say?” Mark asked from his arm and tilted his head backwards to get a better look at the book Jackson had just opened. Jackson let his eyes wander over the content list of the book and furrowed his brows.  
“I’m going to give up on pronouncing more than half of those.” Jackson admitted and tried to read just the first word.  
“That’s fine. If we can’t read or pronounce them, why don’t we just skip to the pages that matters?” Mark suggested and Jackson could see the logic in that. He turned the page and turned another one. He didn’t see why he would have to read the foreword.  
“Ay, don’t skip that. It’s the instructions.” Mark told him and Jackson turned the page back. Jackson cleared his throat as he started to read.  
“It’s important you prepare for all of the different days in this book. Regardless of gender and preferences, you need to make sure you have plenty of l…” Jackson flushed and swallowed thickly as he avoided Mark’s gaze. “…lube. You need to be patient and communication is central part of doing these kinks and be comfortable about performing them. We suggest you make some sort of contract for doing these and that you settle on a safe word. Just in case one of you need to back out. If you’re doing pseudo rape and say stop, it will most likely be considered a part of the game more than an actual request to stop. So pick a word that seems highly unlikely to appear during sex. On the next many pages there will be lists and lists of kinks you should try out. On some pages there will be suggestions to how you can combine them. Note that the first chapter is kind of a safety chapter. It’s to make sure things don’t happen all too quickly for both partners. As for some of the more complex kinks, toys are required. We also suggest you go shopping together or that you have at least talked about sizes, shapes and everything else before you go out to invest. May you all have hours of pleasure with this game.” Jackson finished reading up the small instruction. He looked at Mark with worry evident in the crease of his brow, which Mark quickly soothed out with the pad of his thumb.  
“Don’t worry JackJack. You’ll be fine. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. And like it says, we’ll have a safe word.” Mark told him and Jackson slowly calmed down.  
“Do we have lube?” Jackson asked dumbly. It wasn’t all the other things that he was scared of. He trusted Mark to take care of him and never to push him too far. But lube, that was important no matter what. He knew that much already. Gay porn had told him that much. A short chuckle escaped Mark’s lips and he rolled onto his stomach and perched his chin on Jackson’s chest.  
“Of course? You think I would let almost three months pass without preparing for sex? What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?” Mark asked jokingly. Jackson knew he was only joking but he couldn’t help the slight stab he felt to his chest. He hadn’t thought about it. Of course he didn’t have experience, but sex had more or less been on his mind constantly since he and Mark had started dating, and never once had it occurred to him with lube.  
“Someone like me?” He offered the reply and looked down to avoid Mark’s eyes. He knew the other had caught on to his thoughts when he felt a hand travelling up his chest in a slightly teasing manor.  
“You aren’t a bad boyfriend. I’m the oldest anyways, it is supposed to be me who takes care of things like that.” Mark assured. Jackson knew the reasoning was vague but he took it for its worth for the time being. The younger’s eyes travelled from his boyfriend’s face to the hand on his chest and shivered lightly. Jackson wiped his palms on the bedcover, ridding them from the nervous fluid that formed there. Mark climbed further up his chest and smiled reassuringly.  
“You know I love you right?” Mark asked and Jackson nodded slowly as he swallowed thickly. How could he not know?  
“Do you trust me?” Jackson nodded again. Of course he did.  
“Alright. I’ll get the lube from the closet. I’ll be right back.” He said and kissed Jackson’s lips quickly. Jackson looked after the taller but more petite boy walk to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a clear bottle and returned to their bed and wrapped himself around Jackson before he turned onto his back, bringing the shorter male on top of him.  
“Tell me your safe word.” Mark requested and Jackson furrowed his brows in concentration. It took him several minutes before he came up with a word he would as his safe word.  
“BamBam.” He said and Mark’s face scrunched in confusion.  
“No. Anything but the names of the members of GOT7.” He said and Jackson pouted. He knew his pout and puppy eyes could move hearts but Mark wouldn’t give in.  
“But then I don’t know.” Jackson pouted harder and lowered his chin towards his chest to look at Mark with larger puppy eyes for the full effect.  
“Then let me decide for you. You’ll use lemon.” Mark said firmly and Jackson’s face lit up.  
“That’s perfect. I would never have thought of that myself.” He grinned and kissed Mark softly as a thanks. He squeaked when Mark’s arms wrapped around his torso and a hand on the back of his head wouldn’t allow him to move back. His eyes widened slightly as his heart started to hammer away in his chest.  
“Relax baby. Trust me.” Mark muttered against his lips and Jackson tried to do just that. He let himself melt into the kiss and slowly coaxed his brain away from the fact they were going to have sex for the first time. His breathing eased and he tangled his fingers into Mark’s hair as his world started spinning with the bliss of kissing. Mark’s lips darted out to lick across the seam of Jackson’s lips, carefully prying them to open for him. Jackson’s brows furrowed slightly in concentration as he parted his lips and let his tongue tangle with his boyfriend’s and let himself fall into the sensation with it all it brought. Mark’s weight switched around on top of him until he was laying between his legs and Jackson shivered with a light tremble in anticipation and overtaking nerves.  
“Jackson.” Mark pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend. Jackson didn’t like the worried look on his face but he was pretty sure it matched his own.  
“It’s okay if you want to wait a little longer. You don’t have to force yourself.” He spoke softly and Jackson could only frown harder.  
“But I don’t want to. I admit I’m nervous, but I don’t want to stop.” He said and looked at Mark’s eyes with the most determined reaction he could muster. He didn’t get a further response but a hand sneaking up underneath his shirt making him inhale sharply at the new sensation of fingers dancing over his skin. The fingers left behind a burning trail in their wake. It didn’t take long before Jackson felt the touches grow increasingly uncomfortable in the most pleasurable way possible. His breath hitched and became uneven as Mark’s fingers wondered further down his stomach and towards his crotch. It was where he needed the touch the most but honestly couldn’t imagine it to be. Before he could prevent Mark from going further, the older had cupped his length in his palm through his boxers and dragged a moan from Jackson’s lips. The younger grabbed on to Mark’s waist and studied his face. Lust-blown eyes and a smirk of mischief met him, causing him to shiver against the mattress. Jackson pulled Mark closer with sweaty palms and battled himself to let him give in to the pleasure he was sure he would feel in the hands of his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath he pushed his hips against Mark’s palm and let go of one side of his waist in favor of pulling him down for a kiss. He could feel himself grow hard in his boxers and Mark’s grip increase in pleasure. The harder he got, the better the friction felt around his length. He let Mark do what he wanted, figuring he would know more about this than himself as he tangled his fingers in his hair.  
“M-Mark.” He gasped when he felt the warm hand traveling down between his legs and fondled his testicles. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and forced him to arch his back. The redhead pushed his shirt up and lowered his head to kiss over the soft skin of his stomach, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub of his nipple. Despite how nervous he felt, Jackson wanted to move on. The pleasure was building in him and he really wanted to feel the other in that way. He wanted to move to that, both by heart and horny body. Jackson’s hands wandered down Mark’s back to his boxers and squeezed his ass. Feeling him under his hand was a new sensation. They never touched each other like that and boy did it feel good. Mark moaned against his chest and Jackson realized their relationship hadn’t even been close to what it could be. With a new rush of bravery he pushed his hips up, making Mark’s hand fall to his ass and he gasped. “We need to…we need to hurry.” Jackson requested with an unknown degree of neediness. Mark looked up at him and smirked.  
“Take off my boxers then.” Mark whispered and so Jackson did. Awkwardly he scrambled around and finally managed to get the boxers around Mark’s ankles. Mark kicked off the fabric the last way and tugged down Jackson’s boxers too before he laid down again. With both men naked in the room the air tensed slightly with awkwardness. Jackson bit his lip unaware of what he should do and Mark sat just as clueless. They avoided each other’s eyes and Jackson thought of what he could do. Jackson reached over when the awkwardness became too great and took a hold of Mark’s hands. One hand laced their fingers together and the other placed Mark’s on his length. He bit his lip and let go of Mark’s hand leaning over himself. He squeezed his hand a few times before he let himself touch Mark’s dick for the first time. The man’s gasp sent pride through Jackson’s body and he took a better grip on the hot organ and gave it a few firm strokes like he would have done to himself. Mark leaned forward and pressed Jackson onto the mattress as they kept stroking each other. He spread Jackson’s legs apart and laid down on his boyfriend. He ground their hips together and both moaned into each other’s mouths. They kept grinding against each other and Mark claimed the younger’s lips with his own. Jackson felt Mark’s fingers leave his erection and travel further down between his legs. He tensed slightly but let him nonetheless. The elder’s hand left Jackson’s and soon a lid was popped open next to them. It was happening. Jackson took a deep breath and braced himself for Mark’s slick fingers that would come any time. Jackson gasped when he felt Mark’s finger against his entrance and braced himself for the new feeling. Mark kissed him deeper as he pushed his index finger inside him. His eyes squeezed shut and momentarily stopped responding to the kiss as he focused on the sensation. He felt Mark’s lips peppering his neck and chest with kisses to calm him down. He hadn’t realized how tense he had become before he let himself relax. When he did, Mark continued moving his finger inside him slowly stretching Jackson. It didn’t take long before Jackson was panting heavily and his dick was straining against his abdomen, hot and heavy with arousal.  
“One more.” Jackson requested and moved his hips against Mark’s hand ad he complied. A second finger was pushed into him and Jackson winched painfully. The impression that sex the first time was amazing was one big illusion. He broke the kiss with his boyfriend and let out a moan. It was painful but a moan nonetheless.  
“Shh, baby relax.” Mark cooed at him. Jackson focused on his breathing to make himself relax enough for Mark to move on.  
“I’m going to add more lube.” Mark announced and before Jackson could reply he felt the cold gel on his rear. He felt himself get stretched some more. The pain wasn’t as much as last time, but not as surprising as last time either. He took a firm grip on Mark’s shoulders as he tried to calm himself down to accustom to the stretch. Mark was careful to keep his fingers still as he peppered kisses everywhere on Jackson’s face and chest that he could reach until he relaxed completely. Only then did he start to push back and forth with his fingers to stretch deeper within him. Jackson closed his eyes and panted heavily as he restrained himself from screaming out loud. It hurt and it wasn’t all that comfortable. This ninth cloud people spoke of when they talked about sex was nonexistent to Jackson. It didn’t even feel close to comfortable anymore. He closed his eyes and focused on not letting his discomfort show. Mark would hate him if he asked to stop this close to what he wanted. He had initiated this himself, now he had to live through the suffering. He shifted his hips slightly in hopes of a more comfortable angle to his insides. Mark’s fingers curled slightly and a surprised moan left his lips. He looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
“Your prostate.” Mark explained and Jackson flopped down on the mattress.  
“Do that again. It felt hella good.” He admitted and Mark felt around for the spot again. It was obvious he was new to sex too. He knew his theory sure, but practice it was a whole other case. It didn’t take long before Jackson was keening and moaning on the mattress, hips rutting to meet Mark’s fingers inside him. The pleasure was so overwhelming Jackson didn’t even notice Mark had inserted a fourth finger to him.  
“Mark. I want you. I need more.” Jackson said between two moans that could put porn stars to shame. He spread his legs further and clenched twice around Mark’s fingers to tell him he was serious. Mark bit his lip and removed his fingers from Jackson’s entrance and wiped them off in the sheets for excess lube. Jackson heard the foil package rip and rubber slap as Mark rolled on the condom. He couldn’t watch it. He felt he would be invading on Mark’s privacy. When the redhead hovered above him, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and locked eyes with him, feeling the intensity of their intimate positions.  
“Are you ready?” Mark asked him. Worry was obvious in his eyes and Jackson nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. The smile fainted and Jackson’s front teeth got buried in his lower lip and brows scrunched up in pain. There was a huge difference from fingers to Mark’s dick. He inhaled a shaky breath and forced himself to relax.  
“Tell me when I can slide in more.” Mark whispered and started to kiss every patch of skin he could reach. Jackson’s eyes widened comically.  
“You’re not fully in?” He choked out silently panicking. He would never fit in. He forced himself to relax more and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist, slowly pulling him forward. This way he could decide the pace he would enter and it made it all better for Jackson. When Mark was fully sheathed inside him, both of them were panting heavily. Mark’s entire body was tense and trembling. Jackson’s body was the same as he didn’t want to clench around Mark. That would only hurt more. It took several long minutes before Jackson nodded to the older.  
“You can move.” He told him and braced himself for the pain that would come. Surprisingly enough it wasn’t all that bad. Mark pulled out and slid back in, gently and careful not to hurt Jackson. The younger started panting as pleasure began to fill his body again. Mark’s thrust gained power slowly but steadily and Jackson felt his hips hit against his ass gently at first. Jackson pulled his leg up, wishing for Mark to reach deeper inside him. Mark caught on and soon both Jackson’s legs were over his shoulders. With the new angle and Mark’s expert thrusts. Jackson saw stars in no time. The ninth cloud had been found and Jackson moaned loud enough for the other’s to hear if they weren’t fast asleep. Mark shifted his angle and his length brushed past Jackson’s prostate making him howl with pleasure. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise and fear of waking the other up. He quickly claimed Jackson’s lips with his own before he resumed thrusting inside him. Jackson’s fingers sought leverage in Mark’s shoulders, nails digging deep into them as pleasure became overwhelming. Mark reached down between them and tugged at Jackson’s length a few times before the rapper released into his hand and over his chest. Mark gasped and moaned, movements faltering before he collapsed on top of the younger, both of them fast asleep within seconds.

 

“Mark? Jackson? Breakfast is ready.” Jinyoung called through the door to their room. They groaned tiredly both of them and looked at each other. “Morning Jackson.” Mark greeted the younger and kissed his lips. Jackson stretched to remove the kinks from his body only to winch at the sensation. He looked up at his boyfriend and blushed scarlet red.  
“Holy hell.” He muttered earning a chuckle from Mark. “How are you feeling today?” “I’m surprisingly alright. I don’t really feel the pain. It feels more like I still have something up my ass.” Jackson said with amusement and wonder in his voice.  
“It’s because you have. I never got to pull out.” Mark laughed and Jackson paled.  
“Fuck, how will you get out?” He asked bordering to panicking.  
“Like this?” Mark said and slid out with a hold to the condom so it wouldn’t fall off.  
“So, on a scale from 1 to 10, how was it?” Mark asked. Jackson tilted his head slightly and thought.  
“4. It was really awkward, but that prost-frost-thingy was really good.” Jackson said and blushed. Mark chuckled and leaned over Jackson and grabbed the book and marked 4 stars on the page.  
“It’s your prostate Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise their sex will be hotter than this because holy hell this thing sucks monkeyballs. It's not this chapter you should be reading if you needed something to make up for porn. I promise the others will be better!


	3. Harmatophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL INCOMPETENCE/INEXPERIENCE

Mark looked around the dorm and frowned softly at nothing and no one. It had been weeks since he had taken Jackson’s virginity and nothing else had happened. Sure they had kissed and there had been some heavy petting too, but that wasn’t anything compared to what Mark was hoping for. He was pretty damn sure he had messed up their relationship enough for it never to go to a sexual level again as Jackson would always pull away when the petting got too heavy and either switch the lights off and go to bed, or leave to help one of the other members somewhere else in their dorm instead of talking to him. It was really getting on his nerves as he really couldn’t see what he had done wrong to make him avoid him. He was just sure he had messed up. He was placed on the couch and the source of his misery sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder like he usually did, leaned in, and kissed his temple.

“What you doing?” Jackson asked him and the older only shrugged.

“Nothing really. Just waiting around for something interesting to happen.” He said and pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against Jackson’s side to snuggle.

“You were spacing out just before. What were you thinking about?” Jackson asked against his hair, his warm breath warming his scalp soothingly. He closed his eyes and let out a small hum to collect his thoughts.

“Can we talk about that somewhere else?” He requested and looked towards the kitchen where Jinyoung was fixing food with so-called help from the Thai member.

“Is it that bad?” Jackson asked worriedly and Mark smiled softly.

“Don’t worry JackJack. It’s just more private than I want GOT5 to know about it.” He assured the other and pushed himself into standing position.

“Come on.” He said and stood up before he reached a hand down to his boyfriend. He tried to keep a strong face not to worry Jackson but he knew he ultimately failed when he felt Jackson’s hand on his shoulder, giving it a careful and supportive squeeze. Once the door was closed and locked and the pair sat on Mark’s bed did Jackson open his mouth again.

“What’s wrong Markie?” He asked, worry obvious in his tone. Mark felt bad for making Jackson worry. Mark worried on his lower lip with his teeth for a short moment before he was able to actually reply to Jackson’s question. How should he word it? He didn’t want to hurt Jackson or make him feel uncomfortable with what he was about to word to him.

“I…” He tried to start but didn’t know how to continue anyways. It sounded wrong. He shook his head as he heaved a sigh and took a hold of Jackson’s arm, clinging to it for comfort. He felt that no matter how he put his words, they were all starting a pity-campaign against his boyfriend. And that’s something he didn’t want. He didn’t want sex because Jackson pitied him. “I… No. Since we…you know...danced the horizontal polka…dipped the willy…popped the cherry…” Mark attempted to start but no matter how he put it, it sounded wrong. And with each failing attempt his face became redder.

“You mean since we had sex?” Jackson asked and Mark spent a moment to ponder on when Jackson had become more mature than him to discuss subjects like that.

“Y-yeah.” Mark confirmed and looked at the other warily. “Since we…had sex…we haven’t done it.” Mark said. His voice was small and embarrassed. And more worried than all of that. “And it’s not like we haven’t tried…” He continued to voice his worries. He looked at Jackson closely and saw him nodding slightly as he worried his lower lip with his teeth.

“I haven’t…I don’t know…It just doesn’t feel like…I’m good enough.” Jackson said and Mark’s jaw dropped. Now that wasn’t the turn he had seen coming. He had been sure the critique would fall on him. “I didn’t feel like I was doing enough and you had to do everything.” Jackson said and looked into his lap where his fingers fiddled. “I’m scared.” He continued and gave a quick look at the other before looking back into his lap. “Scared I’m not good enough.” He finished and Mark understood exactly what had been going on.

“You have nothing to worry about.” He said and placed a hand on Jackson’s thigh, giving it a comforting rub with his thumb. “You were good, Jackson. You aren’t sure in what you do, but it’s normal. You’re still inexperienced and kinda clueless to what you should do, but you’re still good.” He told his opinion. Jackson needed to hear the truth and not some sugarcoated lie. “So basically, you don’t have to worry about not being good enough. You’ll learn the more we do it and I am here to help you.” He promised and Jackson nodded slowly. Mark knew he wasn’t convinced but he had to accept Jackson’s progress too.

He honestly expected that to be it and nothing more would happen in more weeks to come before Jackson would believe what he had said or at least gathered enough courage to continue. He for sure hadn’t expected Jackson to lean in to capture his lips in a delicate but hungry kiss. Mark couldn’t really tell where Jackson was going with the kiss. It was like he was being given two different signals. But it was Jackson who took the lead and he had promised to help. He would let Jackson do and he would help the best he could. His arms snuck around the younger’s shoulders and kept him close as Jackson pressed his lips harder against Mark’s. It was definitely becoming more urgent.

In return, Jackson’s arms enveloped Mark in a hug that pulled his body against his own and forced Mark to readjust his legs so Jackson could slot between. Jackson pulled Mark into his lap and they engaged in a heated kiss. It was still awkward to Mark but Jackson was really trying, he should have that at least. The longer time it took, the more distracted Mark noticed Jackson was becoming. He broke the kiss and looked over the face of his boyfriend worriedly and cupped his cheeks in favor of stroking his cheeks until he calmed down. As awkward and frustrating it could be to others, it was endearing to Mark and only made him want Jackson more. He was able to shape Jackson to be exactly like he wanted him when it came to sex like this. He took note of Jackson’s nervous breathing and smiled reassuringly at the oblivious man.

“Breathe baby. I’ve got you.” He whispered and pressed his lips against Jackson’s in a chaste kiss. Jackson opened his eyes slowly and his shoulders slumped slowly into a relaxed stance.

“I’m sorry.” The younger apologized and Mark shook his head and smiled wider at him.

“Just relax and try. I’ll guide you.” He promised and kissed him again, feeling the younger melt against him, simply enjoying the kiss. After a few minutes of careful kissing, Jackson broke the kiss only to trail some down Mark’s jaw and neck. The redhead tilted his head backwards to expose the skin Jackson wanted to reach. He felt how Jackson’s soft lips worked over his skin with small kisses and careful sucks. Feeling how reluctant Jackson was being, Mark let out a soft keen to assure Jackson of what he was doing was feeling good. The sound made Jackson more daring and Mark couldn’t help but smile when his tongue came in to play too. The ticklish feeling had a small tremor trail through his body and Jackson used his tongue more. In the end it was getting kind of slippery and not so pleasant for Mark who was practically bathing in saliva by then and he had to stop Jackson.

“Less tongue.” He breathed as he tried to hold his laughter back. Despite it being sort of gross, the tickling feeling was overwhelming to the older. Jackson gave out a small hum and continued sucking on his skin, tongue only occasionally peeking out through his lips to flick across a patch of skin - patches Jackson quickly determined as more sensitive with the way Mark was gasping whenever he came across them.

Mark’s arms tightened around Jackson’s shoulders and Jackson’s hands were placed on his hips, carefully caressing his sides as he continued attacking his neck with kisses and Mark was smiling softly again. Jackson was really adorable with the way he tried his absolute best with his awkward caresses. Mark’s shirt slowly rode up with the actions and Mark shivered lightly at the feeling. When his shirt was practically pooling by his armpits and Jackson’s hands were roaming his chest carefully, Mark lifted the shirt off before he leaned back onto the bed, pulling Jackson with him. He tossed the shirt through the room towards the laundry basket - he hoped - before wrapping his legs around Jackson’s waist and rolled his hips up against him. He was already straining against his pants from Jackson’s treatment. Jackson gasped in response and pulled back and looked down at Mark’s crotch with obvious sign of disbelief. Mark could only chuckle and reach up for him again.

“Yes you do that to me. You make me feel so good.” He told Jackson, thinking he might need the reassurance. Obviously he hadn’t noticed how Mark was squirming occasionally to ease the tension in his pants or how his breathing had turned ragged the longer Jackson had kissed him and attacked his pulse-point repeatedly. Jackson’s face split onto a grin so wide only Jackson could look handsome with it. With adoring eyes Mark looked up at him and reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it lightly in sign he wanted the other to take it off. Jackson did just that and it followed approximately same direction as Mark’s had done prior. Mark looked over Jackson’s body and licked his lips at the sight. He was so hot he had trouble not to devour his boyfriend like he was just then. But he restrained himself. It was Jackson’s turn to explore after all. Jackson on the other hand, laid down across Mark’s body shyly and played slightly with Mark’s hair.

“What do I do now?” He asked meekly and Mark had to focus really hard not to laugh at his adorable boyfriend.

"You can start by taking off our clothes." Mark suggested and stroked Jackson's back gently. He wanted to move the seance along, but without rushing Jackson too. "Or we could kiss a little longer until you want to proceed? You could also palm me through my pants?" Mark continued with his suggestions, giving three options at different lengths of steps.

Jackson hummed softly as he contemplated the options and raised himself onto his lower arms and kissed Mark's nose softly.

"I love you. I'll start by saying that." He said and pushed himself up enough to start working on Mark's pants. The younger appeared completely oblivious to how he had Mark's heart threaten to leap out of his chest with his cute behavior and heartfelt confessions. Mark was so caught up in the confession he almost forgot to raise his hips to help the younger undress him. He beamed up at Jackson happily though and parroted the words just as heartfelt. Jackson smiled at him before he scooted further back on his knees and gently placed a hand on Mark’s crotch. The latter bucked up into the touch because damn it if he wasn’t getting desperate for some friction already. He moaned lowly in his throat when he finally received some much needed stimuli to his length and Jackson turned more daring. Instead of just palming him, he moved his fingers to squeeze around his tip gently before he trailed downwards, making Mark’s toes curl with need.

“Yes, god yes.” He breathed and tilted his head back. Jackson stroked him a few times more before he hooked his fingers into the hem of his boxers and tugged the fabric down enough to reveal his throbbing erection. Jackson licked his lips hungrily as he took the organ in his palm and Mark’s head tilted impossibly harder backwards. Jackson gave his length several strokes, flicked his wrist and used his thumb just right. It sent Mark straight off to cloud nice and he was a panting mess on the mattress almost instantly. Mark made a silent conclusion that Jackson had had his fair share of wanks in his life. His hand-work was not to be mistaken.

“F-fuck Jacks, I need you.” Mark breathed after an embarrassingly short amount of time. His abdomen was tightening and his ass itching to be filled with the man he loved. Jackson released his length and leaned over his body to kiss him deeply again. Mark kissed him back but the throbbing of his length quickly turned unbearable when he wasn't being touched and he broke away.

"Lube's under the mattress." He said breathless and earned himself another kiss. Jackson climbed off the bed and collected the small bottle of clear gel. He returned and settled between Mark's legs carefully and spread his legs with a palm on either of his thighs. Mark spread himself as wide as he could and bit his lower lip as Jackson looked down at his very hard core. It was embarrassing despite Jackson's heated gaze, but he didn't shy away. He wouldn't allow himself to make it harder for Jackson then necessary. He looked away from the younger shortly and heard the bottle snap open seconds later, the sound of the thick substance squirting out of the small opening. He was anticipating for Jackson to start and he looked up at him. He noticed how Jackson's hands were trembling. He slowly moved to sit up and spread his legs out on either side of Jackson's waist.

"Baby, breathe." He told him softly and took a gentle hold of Jackson's wrist and guided it between his legs. "I'll help you okay?" He told him and sat so his cheeks spread in Jackson's lap and guided Jackson's fingers to run over his hole softly. He moaned softly in encouragement and kept his hold on the wrist gently moving back and forth. Jackson sat completely still, watching Mark’s reactions in awe as he let his jaw fall slack and his eyes closed. He continued to rub a few times so some of the lube from Jackson’s fingers rubbed off onto his entrance.

“Stretch your middle finger.” He requested softly and Jackson obeyed the same second and bent the other fingers out of the way. Mark shifted slightly and moved Jackson’s hand slightly and pushed the finger inside himself, moaning deeply in his throat. Mark moved the younger’s finger back and forth inside him carefully. He didn’t have the same control over Jackson’s finger as he did with his own but he was helping Jackson this way so he would deal with it. A couple of minutes with careful movements Mark stopped and pulled Jackson’s fingers out of himself, whimpering softly at the loss.

“Use both your middle finger and your index finger this time.” He requested and he felt how Jackson’s fingers lined up, brushing across his sack in the process. Once they had been lined up, he carefully inserted the two digits into his rear, stilling them once they were in knuckle deep to moan shakily. Jackson stayed completely still and watched Mark with wide eyes and nervously nibbling at his lower lip.

“Slowly scissor your fingers.” He instructed and soon felt how Jackson’s fingers moved inside him, slowly stretching him open. Move in and out at the same time too.” He requested and Jackson tried to obey, but multitasking wasn’t really his forte. Instead Mark closed around his wrist again and guided the movement while Jackson stretched until he got a hang of it all. It went faster than he had expected and he quickly let go of Jackson’s wrist and let himself enjoy the feeling. He helped Jackson by bouncing lightly in his lap so his fingers reached deeper inside him.

“Curl your fingers. Towards yourself.” Mark instructed and before he knew it, he basically howled with pleasure and pushed unto Jackson’s fingers desperately.

“Quickly. I need you. I need your dick.” He moaned wantonly as he continued to bounce. Jackson looked utterly lost for a second hesitantly pulling his fingers away from Mark’s ass, the redhead’s desperate whines making him flinch. Mark was squirming as he leaned backwards onto the mattress and Jackson fumbled with the lube. Mark then looked down and realized Jackson was still wearing his pants and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as Jackson could do nothing to undress himself unless he wanted to smear lube everywhere. Mark quickly sat up again.

“Stand up baby. You need your pants off before you can use the lube anywhere.” He said and motioned towards Jackson’s legs. Jackson blushed furiously in realization, mumbled something Mark couldn’t get no matter how hard he tried to before he stood up. Mark scooted off to the edge of the bed and reached for Jackson’s pants. With skilled fingers the pants and boxers pooled around the floor in no time and Jackson’s hand had wrapped around his own erection to smear it with lube. The relief of Jackson’s face when the hand came in touch with his neglected member was too precious. Mark instantly felt bad about not considering how Jackson felt while he was stretching him and made a mental note to do better next time.

He laid back onto the bed and spread his legs as much as he could, exposing his hole to the younger. Jackson climbed onto the bed again, dick standing proudly against his stomach and Mark swallowed thickly in anticipation. He hadn’t been on bottom for years safe for the few times in the past weeks he had been fingering himself. It was going to be amazing being filled again. And Jackson was just like he liked his dicks. Jackson climbed over him and hovered above him for a few seconds before kissing him again. Mark kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I need you Jackson.” He whispered softly and Jackson swallowed thickly

“You sure you’ll be fine?” He asked worriedly and Mark nodded instantly.

“Please Jacks.” He pleaded and Jackson slowly lowered himself and pressed the tip of his dick against Mark’s entrance. He pulled back enough to look at Mark’s expression as he slowly pressed the thick head into the slightly stretched opening. Mark’s back arched off the mattress and his fingers clawed at Jackson’s shoulders at the stretch but it felt amazing. He rolled his hips when Jackson had stopped moving, trying to urge him on to slide deeper.

“Fuck, why didn’t you tell me it’d feel this good?” Jackson moaned and Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the outburst. It didn’t take long after that before Jackson pushed all the way into the older, gritting his teeth in his attempt not to slam into his boyfriend. Mark on the other hand was practically sobbing from the frustratingly slow but pleasurable torture of a penetration Jackson was offering him. When Jackson was fully buried inside him, Mark sighed with relief and hugged the younger closer to his chest and rolled his hips a few times. He should probably make himself adjust completely but he was too impatient to wait. Instead he asked Jackson to move and the latter obeyed. Strong and fluent moves that showed no hesitation or inexperience showed and Mark moaned wantonly, almost desperately for more and Jackson complied.

In just a couple of minutes, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the room along with heavy moans from both of the performers. Occasionally a sloppy kiss was heard too as Jackson insisted of continuously kissing the breath out of Mark as his hips made the bedframe shake against the wall.

“Fuck yes!” Mark exclaimed as he turned his head away from Jackson’s lips and dug his nails into his shoulders and legs around his waist desperately. Jackson’s cock-head had brushed his prostate and he was currently leaking onto his own stomach from stimulation. Jackson kept the same angle and Mark’s vision blacked and whitened with each thrust and he could do nothing but cry out for more and cling on for his dear life.

He wasn’t even capable of warning Jackson before he clamped tightly onto his length and released with messy spurts between their bodies and loud cry of his name on his tongue. His entire body was shaking with his release and waves of the orgasm washing over him repeatedly as Jackson collapsed on top of him. Mark didn’t notice that until the bliss of his released had calmed down only then to figure out Jackson had fallen asleep on top of him from exhaustion and he could only smile fondly.

He kissed Jackson’s sweaty forehead with a fond smile and closed his eyes, determined not to move again for the night. And just as he was about to follow Jackson into the world of dreams a timid knock sounded on the door. “I don’t think you want it, but I thought I should let you know dinner is served.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded through the wooden barrier and Mark decided to ignore it. Food was the last thing on his mind then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.617 words of utter bullcrap... Oh boy


	4. Stigmatophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arousal by a partner who has tattoos, piercings or other marks in the genital area.

Mark was laying across the bed, taking up both Jackson’s and and his own side, browsing through various fansites with comments from their latest performances. He was also a happy visitor on youtube when he browsed through comments to their music videos and what not. He was smiling as he read through all the positive reviews they were and was so caught up in his fan-world to hear the door open. He let out a small yelp when Jackson let himself fall into bed – literally fall – and ended up next to him.

“What you doing?” Jackson asked as an arm fell over Mark’s back.

“Reading, exploring and doing research.” Mark replied before pushing the computer a little away and he rolled onto his side so he could look at Jackson.

“Reading comments?” Jackson asked to clarify and Mark nodded in confirmation. “What did they say?” Jackson asked, watching carefully as Mark took his other hand, bringing it to his lips. He brushed his lips softly over the other’s fingers before running them over the back of his hand and finally laces their fingers together.

“Everything is peachy. Only one negative comment about us copying another group’s choreography, but that isn’t really our fault. So nothing alarming.” He told and scooted closer to the other. “What have you been doing?” He asked curiously.

“Nothing much. I was sitting in the living room, watching BamBam and Yugyeom play on the Wii.” Jackson said and scooted closer to Mark too. “But then I thought spending some time with you could be more entertaining.” He said and leaned against the other.

“Well aren’t you a cute one?” Mark questioned and nudged Jackson playfully. Jackson let out a grunt of disapproval before shaking his head.

“No, I’m not.” He denied. “You’re the cute one here.” He said, nodding firmly at his own claim. Mark looked at Jackson for a couple of seconds before rolling his eyes.

“What are you fishing for?” He asked Jackson, jabbing him playfully at his side. Jackson looked painfully embarrassed with Mark’s question and Mark’s curiosity was peaked. “So?” He asked. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jackson turn away from him and stared at the wall opposite him.

“Is it that obvious?” Jackson questioned in a low voice and Mark chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist and pressed a kiss against his nape.

“Maybe.” He chuckled and Jackson let out a groan.

“I was just thinking…” He started, pushing back against the older boy. “That we could, you know… Jaebum Hyung is taking out the others for tonight. I told him we wouldn’t go with him to the movies…I was thinking we could… _explore_ …the next chapter of Kunpimook’s book.” Jackson said shyly, burying his face into the mattress, pulling over a pillow to aid his hiding. Mark blinked a couple of times before he let out a surprised but no less amused chuckle.

“Explore the kink book?” Mark questioned and let out a laugh as Jackson whined into the mattress. No matter what, the younger was still embarrassed about the concept of sex. Mark pressed a kiss against the other’s hair and squeezed his shoulder.

“I like it. Let’s stay back and explore the next chapter.” Mark agreed and reached down under his bed and pulled out the said book. He opened the book and turned to the third chapter.

“Stigmatophilia.” He read out loud and continued down the page to read the description, “Stigmatophilia is the sexual interest in and the arousal by a partner who has tattoos or scars in the genital area.“ He read out loud.

“But that’s impossible.” Jackson stated and reached out to turn to the next chapter. Mark was quick though and kept the page open. The look on Jackson’s face was priceless and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It’s been a while since we had the last chapter. I kind of read ahead.” Mark said and bit his lip, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“W-what?” Jackson questioned and looked at Mark like he had just fallen through the roof.

“We can do this chapter.” Mark explained and watched as Jackson’s eyes lowered to his crotch. Suddenly feeling shy about his confession, Mark shifted his legs to cover up his crotch from curious eyes.

“What did you do?” Jackson questioned and inched closer, obviously intrigued. Mark bit into his lower lip and looked at his own crotch before he flushed a darker red.

“I got a dydoe.” He announced and Jackson grinned widely.

“Awesome~!” He said, bouncing on his knees, obviously excited to see his piercing. “What is it?” Jackson questioned, instantly calming down and rubbing his neck sheepishly. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at Jackson’s lack of knowledge. He took a deep breath and forced himself to spread his legs slightly.

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” He asked, curling his lips into a smirk.  Jackson reached out for Mark’s pants but stopped himself as his hands were just a mere inch from Mark.

“I can’t. I have to wait until Jaebum Hyung left with the others. I don’t want them to come in.” Jackson said and shuffled backwards and away from Mark. Mark frowned at Jackson’s decision but understood it clearly. And no matter the distance Jackson had put between them, Mark wasn’t in doubt about the heavy gaze that was aimed at his crotch. Jackson was never one to do subtle once he was interested, this time was no excuse.

 

Jackson had made a mad dash from the room after Mark’s revelation. Sure they hadn’t been intimate or anything since the last time they looked at a chapter, but sure Mark would have told him if he had gotten a piercing or a tattoo, right? Sitting in the living room he was back to watching the younger ones playing, his mind long lost in the room where he had left Mark to be for now. But no matter how much it bothered him Mark had kept such thing a secret from him, he couldn’t deny it not having an effect on him. Maybe the kink they were about to experience wasn’t so bad at all. Jackson kind of liked the thought of Mark carrying a piercing – one only the two of them knew about (if he didn’t count the one who had made it). He wondered what it was? Maybe it was his name tattooed on his dick? An unbeatable sign of ownership of the appendix? No. Mark wasn’t that bold. And who knew if they were to last? No. Not his name on his dick. Maybe it said _meat pole_? He highly doubted that too. Had he gotten a piercing? He highly doubted that too. It would hurt his boyfriend way too much. He couldn’t be dancing with a new piercing between his legs. Could he? Jackson shook his head. Mark was cool but not _that_ cool. He glanced at the watch hanging on the wall between the doors to the kitchen and a bedroom. It wouldn’t be long now. It was only a question about staying patient.  He didn’t want to repeat the success and endless teasing from the other members like last time. From now on, they made sure the dorm would be empty when they went for it.

It didn’t take long before Mark left the bedroom too and joined him on the couch, arm wrapping around his waist. Jackson leaned against his shoulder, eyes darting towards his crotch on their own accord.

“You should watch where you’re keeping your eyes.” Mark whispered to him and Jackson blinked into realization. Blushing profusely, he lifted his head back onto Mark’s shoulder and forced himself to focus on the TV in front of him. He was focusing so hard on focusing he couldn’t focus on what he was supposed to focus on. Basically he couldn’t think of anything but keep his eyes off of Mark’s crotch. And that was a task hard enough in itself.

The following hour was harder than anything Jackson had ever expected to experience. He constantly had to actively lift his eyes from the lower half of Mark’s thighs whenever the rapper poked him in the side for attention. Didn’t help that Mark kept stroking his hip gently as they sat still to watch what was happening on the TV in front of them, occasionally pulled from their old worlds whenever one of the gamers exclaimed something out of defeat or victory. Jackson didn’t think he would live to experience the moment Jaebum finally announced the time of departure for the other members. Jackson had become a more than just a little agitated from waiting for them to leave. Constantly thinking about Mark’s dick hadn’t put him in any easy situation. It was a quite hard situation – no pun intended. He had to keep shifting next to his boyfriend not to have his pants strain more than absolutely necessary, and the drag of the fine fabric of his boxers did help a little too. He had during the hour pulled a blanket over their laps, successfully covering his hard on with the complaints of being cold. Once the other members left, Jackson took a whole thirty seconds to make sure none of the members were coming back for something they had forgotten. When none seemed to, Jackson moved, pressing Mark sideways onto the couch, manhandling him onto his back and kissed him deeply. Jackson felt Mark’s breathless laugh against his lips and his arms around Jackson’s shoulders.

“Eager much?” He asked once Jackson pulled back. The younger felt a small grow of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach but it was quickly replaced in favor of trailing kisses down Mark’s neck and let himself dwell at the taste on him on his taste buds. He listened closely to Mark’s reactions. Every hitch of his breath, every tensing of muscles beneath him and every time his hold tightened in his hair. Everything served to aid Jackson in mapping out his boyfriend’s sensitive spots. Much to Jackson’s ego’s liking, he had reduced Mark to a panting mess with his mouth only and the older hadn’t even gotten his shirt off. That did have to change though. He sat up between Mark’s legs, placing his hands on the older’s slim waist, thumbs brushing over his protruding hipbones. His eyes lowered momentarily to the slightly bulging prominence forming his shorts. He licked his lips and forced his eyes upwards, following the expanse of stomach that slowly got exposed to him. He leaned down and trailed his tongue along the definition of his abs, skipped the navel and continued towards his chest. The loose shirt was rolled up beneath Mark’s arms.

“Sit up. Just shortly.” Jackson requested, instantly removing the piece of clothing when he did so and laid back down. The younger peppered the slim frame in soft, barely there brushes of lips and sucked dark bruises at other places. He marked him, claiming him his, everywhere it wouldn’t be seen. Meaning he kept it to his upper abdomen. Mark did have a tendency to wear loose-fitting shirts with holes for his arms cut all the way to the lower of his ribs. They couldn’t be visible from there, and shouldn’t be exposed when he danced and his shirt rode up. He had to think about that too. He made sure every single part of Mark’s front had been caressed, made love to and marked where he could before he brought himself up to look Mark in the eyes.

“I’m really curious to see what you had made.” He admitted as if his previous eagerness didn’t show. The smile Mark offered him knocked the air out of him.

“Why don’t you take a look then?” The words sounded so easy, and they had been oh so easy to do previously, but now was different. It was ridiculous, but it was different. He was nervous. What if he didn’t like what he would see? What if Mark had done something stupid? He pressed a kiss to Mark’s lips before he hooked his fingers in the hem of the sweats and boxers, carefully tugging them down. Jackson held his breath in all the time it took for Mark to raise his hips from the couch to aid him in his undressing. Jackson’s mouth watered as more of Mark’s dick was exposed, naked and untouched and with no obnoxious tattoos of Jackson’s name branded either above by the base or along the length. So far there was nothing to see but it was still as beautiful and delicious looking as it had been the last time he had seen it. When the fabrics released their hold on the length, it rose lazily before falling heavily to lay snug against Mark’s abdomen. It curved slightly, having a part of it create a bridge between the two relatively near parts of Mark’s anatomy. He had almost missed it. The silver metal stud pushed through a hole just at the crown of Mark’s dick, now pressed against his stomach. He groaned at the sight and looked up at Mark. They locked eyes, Mark obviously nervous about his reaction. Jackson curled his fingers around the middle of his shaft, letting his index finger reach up to slowly toy with the ball at the lower tip of the piercing.

“Did it hurt?” He asked, changing his grip so his thumb was brushing along the crown of Mark’s length, occasionally pushing lightly at the piercing, not sure how much he was allowed to touch before it would hurt.

“Like a bitch. Remember I was sick shortly after our second time?” Mark asked him and Jackson nodded in reply.

“You felt weird and unsteady.” Jackson said and looked at Mark in slight confusion until it dawned on him. “You couldn’t walk properly?” He questioned, though he was sure he was right. The nod his boyfriend served enough answer.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m actually honestly dying to experience having sex with it.” He admitted and it took a bigger man than Jackson not to whimper at the prospect of sex with his boyfriend.

“Have you touched yourself since you had it made?” He asked, curious. He was also hoping for a little guidance in how to make his boyfriend feel the best too, but he was willing to experiment with him if he hadn’t.

“I have. I would suffer a serious case of blue balls if not.” He confessed and Jackson scrunched his nose in distaste.

“You could have asked you know?” He pointed out and Mark let out a chuckle.

“I couldn’t have sex until now anyways. It’s still a week too early for the healing according to papers.” Mark confessed and Jackson instantly felt worry settle within him. ”Fuck it. I want you, and we just need to be careful. I’ll wear a condom just in case.” He explained and Jackson nodded. He could understand that. Definitely. He focused his attention back down on the length in his hand.

“Can I taste it?” He asked as he travelled down the expanse of Mark’s chest until he was facing the other’s crotch.

“Is that even a question. Please.” Mark said, reaching behind him to take one of the pillows from the couch in his arms and pulled it to lay beneath his head. Jackson had in the meantime leaned down and traced his tongue from base to tip of Mark’s length. The older boy shuddered underneath him, one hand reaching up to tangle in Jackson’s hair. Jackson was fascinated. Even in close contact with Mark’s heated flesh, the beads on the piercing felt cold against his tongue. It was an amazing sensation along with the full taste of Mark covering his tongue and his smell in his nostrils. Jackson hummed in delight and repeated the motion, letting his tongue trial the side of his dick the time. Once at the tip, Jackson wrapped his lips around the crown of his length and sucked gently. Mark’s fingers their hold on his hair and tried to push him further down but Jackson resisted. He had been very much in doubt last time they had sex, scared that Mark wouldn’t be satisfied or that he did too little of the work. Anything could be wrong and Jackson was scared he would feel the same again. But he had also learned that he was a fool to actually realize how much pleasure Mark was feeling as he was focusing on his own insecurities. He forced himself to focus on Mark. He slowly lowered himself onto his length, feeling the hot and heavy length weigh heavy on his tongue. He could feel the beads of the piercing against the roof of his mouth and it turned him on all that much more.

“Oh god.” Mark gasped and pushed himself closer to Jackson. The younger realized just then how turned on Mark was by his inexperienced blowjob. It was surreal actually. He was proud. Soaring even. He placed his hands on Mark’s hips and pressed him into the couch as he took him deeper into his mouth. The small murmur had been the encouragement he needed. Slowly he worked him deeper into his mouth, pulled back for air and tried again. Every time he fell short of his gag-reflex wanting a say in his abilities to suck off his boyfriend. A little frustrated and teary-eyed from the continuous attempts, Mark reached down and pulled him up for a deep kiss. They kissed, a slow and delicious tangle of tongue until Jackson pulled away, gasping slightly for air.

“You did so good.” Mark praised him. Jackson couldn’t deny the pride that rose amongst the insecurities.

“Are you sure?” He asked regardless. He wanted to make sure that Mark had felt at least some pleasure from his mouth.

“Definitely. You’re doing great.” He said and kissed Jackson again before he pressed his palm on his chest to push him backwards. “We should go to our room. I don’t feel like doing this without lube, and not in our living room.” He pointed out. Jackson didn’t need to think much about it after that. All arguments were good enough to convince him on their own. He stood up and picked up Mark’s discarded clothes and then Mark’s hand and walked with him to their shared room.

“Do you want to top again?” Mark asked him when they entered their room. “I mean, you felt like you weren’t doing enough, and I don’t want you to feel like that again…” He trailed off, and Jackson had to resist the urge to call him adorable.

“No. I want you to. I want o feel your piercing.” He admitted. “But if it gets too painful, just tell me and we can switch.” He assured Mark, not wanting him to do something he couldn’t do. Jackson could see how Mark swallowed thickly at the prospect and felt exceptionally proud that his boyfriend thought his ass to be that good.

“Get on the bed. And strip on the way.” He told him and Jackson couldn’t find it in him to deny that from happening. He undressed as he made his way towards their bed, dropping it together with Mark’s clothes. Stark naked, Jackson laid down on their bed, smiling up at his older boyfriend. He watched him move from the door to their closet and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer between Jackson’s socks and returned to the bed. Jackson reached out for him, making him crawl up between his spread legs. Their lips meet in a kiss while Mark’s hips slowly move against Jackson’s own, making their erections rub against each other. The pleasure surges up Jackson’s body, who until now had been left untouched. He tilted his head backwards in bliss, barely keeping their lips pressed together.

“Lift your leg for me.” Came Mark’s request. Jackson had been so far gone in the slight friction he got from their grinding hips to pay attention to Mark opening the lube and lathering up his fingers. Jackson obeyed and lifted his leg to hook over the older’s shoulder, exposing his ass to him.

“Are you ready?” Mark asked, pulling back from his lips to look at him carefully. Jackson didn’t need any time to answer. He was already nodding before Mark had finished his question. He needed Mark. It was surprising how just a simple touch could ruin his whole resolve. Jackson’s self-control had crumbled once Mark’s dick came in contact with his own and he was dying to feel more of him.

“Please.” He begged. It wasn’t loud, it was just a breath of air but it caught Mark’s attention well enough. The older smirked down at him and slowly eased a finger into him. Jackson held his breath all the time it took for Mark to bring his finger into him knuckle deep. Once the finger was inside him and Jackson felt the other fingers around his entrance, resting on his buttocks did he release a soft moan. His eyes were closed in bliss from the slight relief alone and his mouth open, releasing small pants. Mark scooted down the bed, settling between Jackson’s legs anew, slowly trailing kisses along his inner thighs.

“Tell me when I can move.” He requested before he resumed his kissing, sucking a mark into the soft bruise into the soft flesh about a hand’s width from Jackson’s cock. It didn’t take long before Jackson was pushing himself onto the finger, bucking his hips to make the slide happen without asking. Jackson loved how Mark caught on instantly and dragged the pad of his finger against his walls as he pulled out, only to push back inside again. Jackson tilted his head backwards as a moan was pulled from his lips. He was mildly surprised by how sensitive he still felt. He knew it had been a while, but this was only a single finger.

“M-more.” He gasped and arched off the bed and prepared himself for the further stretch of another finger. It came and sent a delicious fire along his spine. The stretch was perfect for him and he rocked against the mattress, letting Mark’s finger sink deep into him only to come back out as he drew up the bed only to sink back down. The way his fingers rubbed against his walls and the corner of one nail occasionally caught onto something send shivers through his body and moans bubbling out of his throat. As he adjusted and the stretch subsided, Mark started scissoring his fingers to add to the same stretch. Jackson was fully aware of how easily he unraveled below Mark’s ministrations.

“One more.” He asked, request no more than a breathless whisper. Mark didn’t take long to comply, inserting a third finger on his request. Jackson curled his fingers into the mattress sheets beneath him as he bucked his hips up against Mark’s fingers almost desperately.

“S-shit. Mark. I can’t. I need you.” He gasped not even thirty seconds into his third finger. His need for Mark was entirely too great to withstand any longer. Mark looked at him worriedly and Jackson felt a small tug at his heart and a warmth spread in his chest. But was completely outshone to favor of the need pulling at his every fiber. “Hurry, please.” He begged and that was all Mark needed. He pulled out his fingers, dried them in the sheets next to Jackson and tossed Jackson the foil package. With trembling fingers and a patience wearing thin, Jackson tore the package into two, grabbing the white rubber between two fingers. He checked he had turned it the right way before he sat up. He squeezed the tip between his thumb and index finger before he brought the condom to rest on Mark’s head. Both of them drew in a sharp breath as Jackson started rolling the protection onto Mark’s length, stroking him a couple of times for good measure before he laid back down.

“I want you. I can’t wait to feel you.” He groaned, reaching down his own body to tug at his otherwise untouched dick a couple of times as Mark lathered up his length in lube and moved to hover above him. Jackson looked up, stomach taut in anticipation and his arms raising to link around Mark’s shoulders. The older lined up with his entrance and slowly eased himself inside. Jackson had enjoyed the stretch the first time, but the way the piercing caught on his rim and added extra pressure to his walls inside him made everything ten times better. He was sure that piercing was the best addition to their sex life they could possibly get. At least with Jackson on the bottoming end. He arched sharply underneath the redhead and let a loud moan resonate through the room. He pulled Mark down tight on top of him, and breathed heavily. Mark stopped moving once he was fully inside him. Jackson concluded from the way Mark was breathing against his neck he was the one needing the break more than himself.

“Just a moment.” Mark groaned against the shell of his ear. Jackson hummed in return, not needing more explanation. “This piercing feels really fucking good.” He resumed and Jackson let out a low laugh.

“Good to know I’m not the only one thinking this is the best you could have done to yourself.” He replied and let Mark take all the time he needed although he was dying to have him move already.

“You like it?” Mark asked, seeming to find himself in the pleasure again as he lifted himself up to look at Jackson. The younger nodded instantly.

“I love it. It’s insane. It feels so fucking good.” He replied and pulled Mark down for a kiss. When their lips connected, Jackson felt Mark pull out of him. Not completely, but enough to feel the piercing once again catch on the rim. He moaned delightfully into Mark’s mouth and pushed his hips up to meet his.

When Jackson an hour prior had imagined what it was like to have the piercing move inside him along with Mark’s hardness, he hadn’t thought it to be as good as it proved to be. It was mind-numbing pleasure and it made it hard for Jackson to keep focus on his boyfriend as he had intended as he was pulled apart from the inside out, pleasure taking over cell of his being. He was sent off to cloud nine within minutes of Mark moving inside him, his prostate constantly teased, though never directly hit, by the piercing at Mark’s penis head. He doesn’t even need to touch himself or have Mark touch him before he is dancing on the edge of his release. Frustrated sobs and tears of pleasure leave Jackson’s body, nails digging into Mark’s shoulders to keep himself grounded. Their bodies moved together in sync, dancing their own intimate dance with their mixed moans as music. The rhythm was set by the obscene sound of balls slapping against Jackson’s ass.

It didn’t take much longer. Jackson was already on edge and a few thrusts delivered at double speed sent white hot heat coiling in his stomach. Jackson’s whole body convulsed in pure ecstasy, white spurting from his length and onto his stomach. He clenched down tightly on Mark’s length as he almost sat up at the force of his release. He was panting heavily and still seeing white when Mark lost all sense of rhythm and chased his own release, using Jackson’s body for his pleasure. Jackson was squirming with the hyper-sensitivity to the constant stimulation and abuse of his prostate Mark gave him until he felt him still with a last few stutters of his hips. Jackson knew Mark had emptied himself inside the condom. He would have loved to be filled by Mark’s seeds, but his safety was more important and they didn’t want Mark’s length to catch an infection. Sweaty and completely spent they both collapsed on the bed, Mark slowly pulling out of Jackson before rolling onto his back. Both panting heavily they looked at each other, Mark offering a smile. Jackson smiled back, a little wider, causing Mark’s to widen too. The effect was infectious and before they knew, both young men were laughing in the bed, facing each other and absolutely absorbed in their bubble of happiness.

“Definitely five stars for this kink.” Jackson laughed before he rolled over and snuggled up against Mark’s chest. “And you’re not allowed to take that piercing out again.” He added and pressed a kiss to Mark’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo every single one of you! Long time no see? Yeah? Just a simple 15 months of waiting? How did you even last this long? I have no idea why I keep getting subscribers on this tbh. Anyways, I felt like some smutty MarkSon again and this is what my mind came up with for this year's update lol. In my defense, I did mention in the foreword that there wouldn't be regular updates OTL. Anyways, I'm also removing focus from writing fanfics for a while. As an aspiring English teacher, I need to practice my oral English. That means I'll be exploring the world of producing podfics instead of writing any. There might be showing a oneshot or two up here and there, but I'll focus on podfics for the time being. I can only say I really hope you won't be waiting 15 months again. Let's make it less than 14 months this time? Until next time, leave constructive feedback and praises. I love praises :) My ego loves it too.


End file.
